


With You

by kimkaiiii



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BE PREPARED TO CRINGE, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/pseuds/kimkaiiii
Summary: What happens when the two love birds of Ionia and Targon meet in the Howling Abyss?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> keep expectations low.

_Welcome, to the Howling Abyss._

The Boss never did enjoy going to his matches in this frosty war zone.

The glacial structures left and right, coldly white. The virgin snow that falls from the skies of the Abyss. The crystalline droplets fall on the tip of the Vastayan males’ nose.

He scrunches his nose and his ear twitch instinctively every time a delicate snowflake landed upon them. He shivers.

 _‘Let’s just get this over with...’_ Sett clasps his hands together over his mouth, breathing warm air in short huffs in attempt to warm up his palms.

He’s turned to the shop keeper of this realm, looking down at the old short man.

“Good day to you, sir” the elder man smiles.

Sett pays no head to him nor his teammates, finding which items to accompany him to his battle soon.

If not for the weather, maybe. Just maybe he would’ve spoken a polite ‘hi’ back if his fur wasn’t standing straight from the chills of the winter breeze. 

There’s a small tap on his shoulder that he barely notices after exchanging his gold for a Recurve Bow and potions.

Turning around, he speaks.

“Look buddy, I don’t got time to talk-” Sett stops his sentence mid-way when he see’s a familiar face.

Suddenly, the virgin chills barely bother him anymore.

Although the other male is a representative of the dark and cool moon, representing the night and cold dawn that is a Lunari, Settrigh views this ethereal being as his warmest sunshine, his lover, his sweetheart.

Aphelios.

“Phel!” A bright smile breaks immediately from the tall Vastayan male. “I never thought I’d see you here!” With zero hesitation, Sett reaches down to hoist the marksman by the hips into a crushing hug.

Aphelios chokes a little from the surprise embrace, but gentle smile rests upon his face after, nose ever so slightly tinted red just at the tip probably from the frost flakes of the map. He chuckles, subtle traces of fog leaving from his lips.

Aphelios pats the brawler’s arms gently indicating he wanted to be released.

The imaginary tail from Sett’s behind continues to wag excitedly, placing the other male down.

_Minions have spawned._

‘Are you cold?’ Aphelios signs. ‘I saw you shivering.’ 

“Now that you’re here, my hearts’ all warmed up.” Sett intertwines their hands together, nuzzling his nose with the smaller males’.

Aphelios blushes, shaking his head. He’s so over Sett’s corny attempts to flirt, yet he’s always falling for it over and over again.

His shoulders are shaking. ‘Don’t be silly.’ Aphelios waves a dismissive hand. ‘You should wear some more clothes.’ He continues to sign.

“And I think you should be wearing less.” Sett playfully winks, going in for a smooch, puckering his lips so grossly, Aphelios laughs.

Sett also falls in love all over again when he see’s emotions on Aphelios’s face. Brows relaxed, eyes scrunched and such a pure gentle smile, Sett believes he’s in an angel’s presence.

‘Okay then.’ Aphelios raises his hands in surrender, pulling back from the brawler. The hands go to remove the fine long scarf draped upon his broad shoulders, sliding them off slowly, yet sensually in Sett’s eyes. This has the Vastayan swallowing.

What he doesn’t expect though is once the silk scarf was removed, Aphelios gestures to wrap the scarf around Sett’s neck instead.

Once done so, it’s Settrigh’s turn to blush, staring into the other male’s eyes.

Truly, an _angel._

_First Blood._

The announcer reminds and snaps the two out of their own little world, remembering that they were in the middle of a match.

**“ _Forgive me to interrupt you two mortals, but there is a war out there that we’d like to conquer_.” **

The said first blood, Aurelion Sol spawns at the base again, hissing at the two who still remained at the base that entire time.

Realising how tangled up they were, they slowly peel themselves off each other embarrassingly, blushing.

“R-right.” Sett swallows.

Aphelios follows, nodding.

Aurelion departs first, leaving the two behind again.

Hands still connected, the pair stares into each others eyes’ once more.

“Ready to win, sweet heart?”

Aphelios squeezes his hand with Sett’s reassuringly. 

_‘With you, always.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, join the settphel discord server to chat :) > https://discord.gg/ruNmut


End file.
